Pokemon X and Y
by Nerdsocool
Summary: ok so i got Pokemon X and i was like "yep, gotta do a story now" so here i go! it's about a girl, name Chelsea and her adventure's trying to become the Kalos region champion and- trying to find her owner! very ratchet. btw. very romantic as well. N is in here!
1. Day 1: Beginings

**Me: ello minna! soooooooo Pokemon just came out with Pokemon x and y and I finished the game in 2 days so yeah! I wanted to do a story so I did a draft and my friend made me put her OC in it so yeah! Lets do dis! Btw if you see the name Chelsea in one of my stories it's my preferred name but not my real name. Anywayssss Calem! Can you please to the disclaimer?**

**Calem: sure. Nerdsocool does not own pokemon. Although I bet she wishes that she does.**

**Me: *starts sulking* yeah... I wish I did... anywho lets get down to business. Leggo. Welcome to my very weird, very crazy, very own, very ratchet. Version, of Pokemon X.**

* * *

_{I'm friends with the Monster, that's under my bed}_

_{get along with the voices inside of my head}_

_{you trying to save me, stop holding your breath}_

_{and you thing i'm crazy, well that's not fair} _

**Normal POV. Day one.**

A little bird, flying outside, flies into a house where a mom was cooking.

The mom sighs and the bird pokemon gives her a confused look.

Fetchling? Can you go wake up Chelsea?" Fetchling gives a small 'tweet' and the mom talks a little louder.

Cause I haven't tried to before!" the mom sighs and gives a small smile the the Fetchling, still cutting up the vegetables.

Just go wake her up please?" the Fetchling nods and somewhere In the house you can here the small cry of a Umbreon.

The Fetchling struggles through the 16- year old, teenager girl's room and manages to get through.

It then flies over her and lands on her head.

It gets back up and hovers over her, getting ready to attack.

_One... two... three!_

The Fetchling tackles the girl making her jump off the bed

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she lands with her face on the floor, her bum in the air, and one leg on the bed.

Fetchling..." she sits up, dark aura surrounding her.

Didn't I tell you to _never _wake me up that way?" the Fetchling freezes and starts sweating all over.

Tweet?" it gives her a confused look and she lunges at it.

It dodges, making her face slam again the table.

The Fetchling flies out the open window and into the nice warm air.

The girl sighs and gets up, rubbing her nose.

Tsk!" she sucks in a breath and groans. "owww..." she rubs it a little bit softer and looks at herself in the mirror.

She had bed head and she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

She opens her bedroom door and walks downstairs.

Morning mom..." the sleepy girl said as her mom looks towards her with a disappointing look.

My my my... Chelsea! Ugh! Go change now before your neighbors come and get you. The mom shoos the girl upstairs and closes the door.

The girl blinks, standing in the middle of her room.

Hi to you to!" she yells and she hears loud muttering downstairs.

The girl, named Chelsea, sighs again and looks at herself in the mirror again.

The girl shakes her head and quickly changes out of her pj's.

She dressed in a high-waisted dress, black. A pink felt hat, a pink tote bag, black hightops and white wide frames on her hat.

She smiles and ties the bottom of her hair with a pink hair tie.

Her hairs was long and jet black, with green tips at the bottom and where she had just tied her hair was also green.

**(A/N: fo ppl who played the game... u should know wat I talking bout')**

She sits down by her desk where there was another mirror and started fixing her... face?

She blinks her bright blue eyes and rubs her nose.

Ugh... I'm gonna kill that Fetchling when I get my hands on it..." she sighs and applies a light shade of pink lip gloss to her lips.

She smiles and nods. Then runs downstairs.

Good morning Mom!" she exclaims, a bright smile on her mothers face.

Good morning Chelsea." her mom says, with a warm smile.

Her mom had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, like a sea shimmering on the moon light. She had light brown skin and looked like she was 16, even though she was 29.

your neighbors are outside. Go say hi!" her mom says and Chelsea sweat drops.

Mom? What about breakfast huh?" she asks her mom, her stomach rumbling in the process.

Her mom giggles.

When you come back then you can eat." she answers and Chelsea sighs.

But mom..." she whines, a vein appears on her moms forehead.

Its not going to take forever. Now go." her mom say, pushing Chelsea out the door.

And your father and the Ketchum family are coming over! So don't be late!" her mom yell to her, before closing the door.

Chelsea was pushed out of the house and the door closes behind her. She sighs and starts walking, keeping her head down before she bumps into somebody.

Whoa!" the voice said and Chelsea stumbles back, almost falling down, if it wasn't for her moms partner Pokemon, Umbreon.

Umbre!" (whoa! Easy there Chels). Umbreon says and Chelsea nods.

Thanks Umbreon." she said and she looks in front of her.

There was a black haired, gray eyed boy, in a blue zipped up sweater, blue pants, short black boots and a shoulder bag.

Next to him was a short, brown skinned, bright green eyed girl in an pink top with three black bows in the middle, short denim shorts, pink sandals and and pink purse with a white strap and her light brown hair was in pigtails.

Hello!" the boy and girl say in unison.

My name is Shauna!" the girl, named Shauna, introduces herself.

And my name is Calem. Nice to meet you! I'm your neighbor!" the boy, named Calem, says, extending a hand. Which Chelsea gladly accepts.

The boy was handsome, yes. But there was something that made Chelsea feel like she... meet him before.

um... hello. My name is Chelsea. Nice to meet you." she greets them. And the both smile.

Hi!" the say in unison and Chelsea sweat drops.

Ok, we'll me you in the next town. And guess what... were getting our own Pokemon!" Shauna exclaims, happily and rushes out. Leaving Chelsea and Calem alone and in the dust.

They both sweat drop.

Is she always like this?" Chelsea asks and Calem shrugs.

Dunno. Just met her. But apparently the others know each other since childhood. I guess were just lucky" he says and Chelsea shakes her head.

I don't believe in 'luck' its either fate or on purpose." she says and starts to walk away.

But if you are right, and its shear luck..." she turns around and smiles. The sun shining on her beautiful features of her face.

Then you can say I was wrong." she giggles and Calem's cheeks go red.

She continues to walk and Calem thought that this girl was very weird. But that's probably why he was attracted to her.

* * *

**Chelsea POV**

today was so far... very weird. First I gets kicked out, then bump into my handsome neighbor, then develop a crush in him, _then _get ditched by Shauna, _**then **_meet a bunch of people I don't even know! On top of that, I'm worried that I might miss my dad... *****sigh* god... why was my life so hard?

Me and Calem got to Aquacorde town and found Shauna and three other people with her, sitting at a near by table. Seated for six.

Hey! You guys! Over here!" she shouts at us, her hands cupping around her mouth.

Me and Calem look at each other, then go sit down.

OK! Here we all are!" Shauna exclaims and the three others smile.

Hello! My name is Simran. But you can call me Simi for short. Nice to meet you!" the girl with long white hair and blue streaks, bright purple eyes, pale skin said. She was wearing a black, strapless tank top and a white leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black converse.

**(A/N: hmm... who knew there were converse in Pokemon...)**

the girl was pretty. I could see a tint of red in her eyes but it was barely unnoticeable.

And this is Tierno. He's really cool and has some great dance moves! But on the battle field he tends to lose because he's to focused on the moves of the opponents Pokemon because he want to make a dance move for it..." Simran says, giving a full explanation. Also making Tierno blush.

Simi... all that was not needed!" her says and Simran giggles. Tierno looks at me.

Hello! As Simi said my name is Tierno. And the nerd beside me is Trevor." Tierno says, pointing towards the small boy next to him.

That's Trevor. Like Tierno said. He's a bit shy but will open up to you eventually. He gets the best marks on all of his test. He's a little smarty pants." Simi explains, teasing at the end.

Trevor's jaw drops and his cheeks go a bit pink.

Simi!" he blurts out, making Simran giggle.

My eyebrows knit together and I look at Calem. He was looking away from the group, probably focused on something else.

I tilt my head to the right and him and he glances back at me.

I smile and he looks at me, a confused look on his face. But eventually he smiles back.

Both of our cheeks tinted with a light shade of pink.

I glance towards Simran to see her glaring at me.

I jerk my head back and look away from Calem. Who frowns.

Hey uh... I think we'd be a better crew if we called each other nicknames!" Tierno exclaims, trying lighten the atmosphere.

Shauna smiles "yeah! What should we call you Chelsea?" Shauna asks me and I shrug.

How about Lil'C?!" she asks and my eyebrow arches.

Nah! It gotta be something cool... like Lady C!" Tierno protests and Shauna huffs.

No! what about you Trevor? What do you think we should call her?" Shauna asks Trevor and he hesitates.

Shauna! Your asking me to name a person I just met! Well... if I had to chose it has to be something low key... how about Big' C?" Trevor asks and Shauna shrugs.

Maybe... what about Calem?" Shauna asks and I look at Calem who gives a smirk.

What ever name she chooses." he says and my mouth forms a 'o' making him laugh.

Shauna smiles and Simran sends me another glare.

OK! what do you want to be called Chelsea?" Shauna asks me and I think for a moment. Just then the perfect nickname comes in my head.

Chels. Call me Chels. That what ever body I know calls me." I smile and Calem smirks even wider.

Don't you think that's to plain?" he give me and incredulous look and I frown. "no it isn't!" I protest and her nudges me.

Heh. It really is to plain..." he says and I pout. "ow! Stop it! Your hurting me!" he stops and I huff.

Yeah. Whatever... when do we get to meet our Pokemon?" Calem asks and I look towards to Tierno.

Right now!" he places a briefcase on the table and opens it.

Inside was three poke balls.

Tierno takes the poke balls out and puts the briefcase down. He then brings the Pokemon out of their poke balls.

The poke balls open and glow. Then three Pokemon appear.

On the left was a green and brown grass type Pokemon, it looked like a chipmunk and I remember my mom telling me the name. It was a Chespin.

On the right was a blue frog like Pokemon. It's eyes were closed and I kind of reminded me of and old man. I remember that it was a water type. It's name was Froakie.

Then the one in the middle was a red and orange fox like Pokemon. It had bright orange eyes, which was different since the other Pokemon had black eyes. I remember that it was a fire type named Fennekin.

I look at Froakie and it gives me a blank look, then sits down.

I frown and look at Chespin. Chespin bright smile turns into a frown and looks away.

My face falls and I look at Fennekin.

It stares at me and smiles.

Ra! ra ra ra!" (I like you)! It says and I smile, I then pick it up.

Ok! I pick you! Fennekin!" I exclaim and I grin and it grins back.

Everybody except Simran smiles.

My turn! I pick Chespin! Nice to meet you!" Shauna exclaims happily and picks up Chespin, which it gladly complies.

Ok then. Nice to meet you Froakie. I'm Calem. I hope we can be great friends." Calem says, extend a hand to Froakie and the little blue Pokemon shakes it.

Simran gives us our Pokemon's poke balls and I return them to their poke ball. But Fennekin didn't want to go in.

Ra! ra ra ra!" (nope, never, no and don't you dare!) Fennekin growls and my eyebrows knit together.

Fennekin..." I sigh and put the empty poke ball in my bag.

Fine. I get it! Your like my mom's Pokemon partner. She never wanted to go into a Poke ball." I smile and Fennekin nods.

Hey Chels... are you going to name you Partner?" Shauna asks and I shrug.

Dunno" I say and look towards Fennekin. "do you want a nickname?" I aks and it nods again.

Ra... ra ra raaa." (sure. Call me Hikaru). Fennekin answers and I smile.

OK. from now one you'll be know as Hikaru." I say and Shauna looks at me funny.

Hikaru huh... ok. Sounds good!" she says and I check the time.

_6.15..._

I gasp.

Crap!" I say out loud and I stand up. Everybody looks towards me and Simran frowns.

ok... guess you gotta go. Hey!" she stands up and walks towards me and I tense up. She places a letter in my hand.

Give that to your mom. Its a letter letting her know what your doing for the professor." she explain and I nod. Then Trevor gets up and hands me a pokedex.

This is pokedex. We've been given a task to fill this up." he explains and I nod again.

I smile to everybody and bow.

Thank you! I gotta go!" and with that I leave.

* * *

**normal POV**

Chelsea rushed back to her house and saw a Liepard.

Nya?" (who?) it asks and stares at her. It nods and moves away from the door.

She smiles and burst into the house.

I'm back!" she blurts and everybody looks at her.

On the couch was Ash ketchum and Misty ketchum. They got married after a little while of confessions.. they had a boy and he was playing with Chelsea's moms fetchling.

He looks at Chelsea and smiles.

Cousin!" her exclaims and Chelsea smiles. She looks to her mom by the kitchen.

She saw a man with her and Chelsea gasps.

Father..." she says and runs to hug him.

She hadn't seen her father in over five years and she really missed him.

Huh?" he said and she looks up.

Her father was much more handsome then she remembered. His long, shaggy, green hair was tied in a ponytail and he was wearing a normal black t-shirt and brown pants. He still looked like her was 17. one year older than Chelsea's mom.

N..." Chelsea's mom said. "you remember our daughter, right?" she asks and N's jaw drops.

w- what?!" he stutters, surprised and Ash laughs.

Ha! you should see you face N!" Ash says and a vein pops on Chelsea's mom's forehead.

Ash?" she asks and Ash looks towards her.

Yeah?" she points a finger to Ash and the blue gem on her hand glows and turns red.

Shut up." she says and glares at him. He shivers and nods.

Chris. Chill OK?" Ash says and Chelsea's mother clenches a fist.

I told you not to call me Chris! It's Crystal!" Chelsea's mom, named Crystal, yells and lunges at Ash.

Their bodies make contact and the both fall to the ground.

Whoa!" Ash shrieks and Crystal gets off of him.

I told you to shut up." she says and walks back to the kitchen.

Everybody sweat drops and Misty giggles.

You two are like siblings!" Misty says and Crystal gives her a blank stare.

You gotta be kidding me." Crystal says blankly and huffs.

I have three siblings! Luna, Trip and Cynthia! I don't need another stupid little brother!" Crystal yells and Chelsea giggles.

I can't believe it..." N says and Chelsea looks at her Father, pulling away from the hug.

Your my daughter huh?" he asks and Chelsea nods. "yeah... i'm you're daughter..." she says and she smiles.

N smiles back and awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. "man... how long was I gone for anyways?" N asks and this time, Crystal answers. "over five years." she said and N's jaw drops open.

o- over f-five y-y-years?" he stutters and everybody laughs.

Aha! Father your face is hilarious!" Chelsea says and N sweat drops.

Yeah... whatever. So how old are you now?" N asked Chelsea, picking up a glass of water and she smiles.

I'm 16." she answered and N does a spit take. The water lands on the floor and Crystal sighs. She points a finger to the water, the red gem on her hand starts glowing and turns back to blue. The water starts to levitate and makes it's way over to the sink, where it stops levitating and drops into the sink.

N looks at Crystal and sighs. "is that how you do all the house work around here?" he asks her and she smiles. "yep." she goes over to him and kisses him on the cheek.

N's face goes red and Crystal smiles. "its good to have you back." she says and N nods, the blush still on his face.

Yeah... its good to be back." he says and they stare at each other for a long time. Chelsea sighs and just then, the doorbell rings.

Coming!" Chelsea yells and pulls away from her Fathers grasp on her. She runs to open the door and hears a Pokemon's cry from the other side.

_Hm? _she thinks to herself and shrugs. She opens the door and there stood her partner Pokemon, Fennekin, also know as Hikaru and Calem.

Calem! Hikaru?..."Chelsea yells and looks back. She then steps out side and closes the door.

Omg! I am soooooo sorry Hikaru. I was in a rush and-" Hikaru puts up a paw as if sawing stop the jumps on her shoulders, licking her cheek.

Ra! ra ra ra..." (s'okay! But if you every leave me alone again...) Hikaru says warningly and Chelsea nods. "sorry again." Chelsea says apologetic and Hikaru smiles. She looks at Calem and saw that the big gray eyes of his were staring at her really hard. Making her tense up.

Calem?..." she says wearily and Calem sighs. "who can you forget your Pokemon on the first day?!" her scolds at her and she flinches.

S-sorry! Its all new to me and-" Calem puts up his hand like Hikaru did and shakes his head.

Fine. Just remember not to do that again." he says, with a softer tone of voice and Chelsea smiles. "okay" she nods, the door creaks open and out comes a small, orange haired boy.

Chelsea? Are you here?" the boys says and Chelsea smiles. "yeah Takumi. I'm out here." Chelsea says and the orange haired boy smiles and runs up to his cousin. "Chelsea!" he blurts and Chelsea picks him up. She then looks to Calem.

"Calem? Meet my cousin Takumi. Takumi? Meet my friend Calem." Chelsea greets them to each other and Takumi's smile brightens up.

HI!" Takumi yells and Calem smiles. "hi. My name is Calem. Happy to meet you." Calem says politely and Takumi whispers in Chelsea left ear.

He's a keeper." Takumi says bluntly and Chelsea coughs. "w- what?!" Chelsea blurts and Calem gives her a funny look. Chelsea was well aware the she was blushing but she could see Calem blush a bit.

um- w-well I-"

I think you two will make a fine couple" Takumi blurts out and everything goes silent. Both Calem and Chelsea turns blue but is quickly replaced with red.

WHAT?!" they both say in unison and Takumi giggles. "heh! You both said what at the same time!" Takumi starts to laugh really hard and Chelsea blushes a deeper shade of red.

Shut up!" Chelsea says and Takumi pretended to look hurt. "c'mon..." he wails and Chelsea shakes her head.

No!" Calem and Chelsea say in unison again and Takumi laughs harder. Takumi was a quiet kid around his parents and honestly, didn't care about them. He had spiky orange hair which her got from his mom and dull light brown eyes which he got from his dad. Takumi had the same skin color as his mom but the personality of his dad when he came around other people.

After she rushed him inside the house, she turned back to Calem. "what a... weird cousin you have..." Calem says, "but in the nicest why possible!" Calem interjects but Chelsea just shrugs.

It's not his fault he's like that... Takumi has ADHD..." Chelsea confesses and Calem gasps.

i- I'm sorry... I had no idea." Calem says and Chelsea shakes her head. "its not your fault. His mom and dad said that he had a person connected to him since he was born, that's the cause of his ADHD" Chelsea says and Calem nods. "When you think about it, it sounds hard to believe." Calem says and Chelsea looks down to her hand.

On her hand was a noticeable red jewel, like the one on Crystal's hand. Except her mom's jewel was blue. there was a black rose mark in the middle of it. Who ever was the next person who had that black rose mark... was the owner of Chelsea. And she excepted her fate.

Chelsea?" Calem's soft voice put Chelsea out of her trance and she looked to Calem.

H-huh?y- yeah? What's up?" Chelsea asks and Calem nods towards his house.

I gotta go." he says and Chelsea nods. "ok. See you tomorrow." Chelsea says and they split ways.

And Chelsea could've sworn, that she had just seen the black rose mark, underneath Calem's sweater.

* * *

**Me: OK! so if you can think whats gonna happen in the next few chapters and you know who Chelsea's gonna hit it off with then your wrong. Ooh you wont believe how wrong you are.**

**Friend: ooh kill em!**

**Me: *gets upset* that's my line! Bitch.**

**Friend:sorry...**

**Calem: ok. Well if you want to know who Crystal was, she's Nerdsocool's OC.**

**Me: yep! So anyways, I hope you liked this chapter so far. Bye! I hope you have a good morning or afternoon or evening or night of whatever, where ever you are! Please comment and tell me what you think- you can even but jiber for all I care! BYE! 3 ^_^ btw the song at the beginning is called 'the monster' by Rihanna and Eminem. really good song ok? check it out! **


	2. Day 2: Travel's for the first time

**Me: Hello minna! So uh... yeah... my head is just all over the place with idea's for stories. Oh! We also have two guest star appearences! So say hi to Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis from black butler/kuroshitsuju!**

**Ciel:hi. I wouldn't of come but Nerdsocool here begged me.**

**Sebastian: it's an honor to be here.**

**Me: ok! Hey.. Ciel, you can call me by my other name ok? I have like, 5 fake names and one real name.**

**Ciel: ok... ****_Luna..._**

**Me: *blushes* yeah um... my 2'nd fake name is Luna. My 3'rd is coneiqa- but lets not call me that before I kill somebody.**

**Calem: coneiqa?**

**Me: *kills random stranger* I told you not to call me that! Look what you made me do! Sebastian can you please put the dead body away and Shauna, can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Shauna: sure! Nerdsocool does not own Pokemon X and Y nor does she own any of the Pokemon characters. She only owns Chelsea, Crystal, Simran and Takumi. And maybe a few other characters along the way.**

**Sebastian: *drags body away***

**me: *sweatdrops* ok... thank you Shauna. So I want you to guess the song of the day! I'm not telling you what it is , I got really hooked on vocaloids, epically Kagamine Len. Dunno why tho...**

* * *

{I was here...}

{I lived. I loved.}

{I was here...}

{i've did... i've done}

{I WAS HERE!}

* * *

**Chelsea POV**

this time, I woke up to no one breaking down my door or anybody tackling me to wake me up. Instead I woke up to the sweet silence and I yawn.

*sighs* ahh... I guess I should pack before Calem comes breaking down my front door..." I say to myself and notice Hikaru sleeping by my windowsill. I smile and get off the bed. I walk towards the washroom and look at myself in the mirror.

I had terrible bed head and I looked like I just came back from the dead.

I shriek and touch my face, making sure no skin falls off or anything.

**(A/C/N: ME: *desperately tries to hold in laugh* Ciel: just laugh at your line. Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! SHE THINKS HER SKIN IS GONNA FALL OFF! BWAHAHAHAHA!)**

I sigh again and brush my teeth.

When I was done in the wash room I go over to my closet and pack some clothes.

I packed a green baby doll shirt, aqua skinny jeans, a yellow strapless dress with white polka dots all over it, black flats and a black fedora. When I was done I fixed my hair.

I tied it into a ponytail and smile. I notice the red and black plaid scarf on my desk chair and I frown. I walk over to the chair and I pick up the scarf.

Big brother..." I quietly say. I had a big brother named Blu. But he died... he had a brain tumor when he was born. He was the lucky one and inherited the magic from my mom. But me... well, I got the mode.

I was heart broken and when I found out that he was fine with dying, I was also mad with him.

My mom can cure people with her magic, she was in tears when she asked him if he wanted to be cured of his brain tumor but he... he said no. he said that, this is the was god made me. So, I will pass my magic down to Chelsea.

I was right there when he said all of it. And I was right there... when he died.

Seeing your big brother slowly die away on his bed is not something a 5 year old child should see.

I feel a something wet on my cheek and I touch my wet cheek. It was tears.

I shake my head and wipe the tears away.

Hikaru wakes up and yawns. I smile and wrap the scarf around my neck.

Good morning, Hikaru." I wave to Hikaru and Hikaru blinks.

Ra? ra ra ra?" (hmm? What happened? Why are you crying Chels?) Hikaru asks and I shake my head.

It's nothing." I defy and Hikaru frowns.

Ra? ra ra..." (you sure?...) Hikaru asks and I nod.

Yeah!" I exclaim and there's a knock on my bedroom door.

Come in." the door opens and in walks my aunt Misty.

Aunty! I'm sorry if I woke you up..." I apologize and she shakes her head.

no. you didn't. Ash woke me up." Misty say, grimly and I frown.

Why are you up so early?" she asks.

Me and the other trainers are going to go catch some wild pokemon today." I say with a smile on my face and I quickly get dressed in my washroom. When I come out, Misty was on my bed. Holding Hikaru.

Is this your partner?" She asks and I nod.

Yes." I take Hikaru out of her hands.

I was wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt with a gray hoddie over it. I had short, denim jeans on and black combat boots the ended near my knee's. I had put the scarf around my neck.

I swing my purse over my shoulder and put Hikaru in it.

Well. I'm off." I say and Misty gets up.

Be careful ok? I'll tell your mom and dad that you left." Misty tells me and I smile.

Thank you!" I yell and rush downstairs. I grab a apple and stuff it into my bag, beside Hikaru. I get a block of poke food and stuff it into Hikaru's mouth.

I open the door, close it and slam into a body.

Ow!" I yell and I hear the person grunt.

Yeesh! Watch out Chels!" The person says and I look up. My sky blue eyes met with stormy gray eyes.

Calem?..." I ask and he sighs.

Geez Chels. Second time you smashed into me." he says and I blush.

W-whatever!" I pout and notice how close we were. My face was just inches away from his face, I could his breath on my skin.

Both of us blush and I push away.

S-sorry!" I apologize and he rubs the back of his neck, awkwardly.

U-uh y-yeah... s-s'okay..." he stutters and I smile.

Did you come for me?" I asks and he nods.

Yeah." he says and I nod.

The house next door, door's opens and out walks Shauna, Simran, Tierno and Trevor.

Hey guys!" Shauna says, happily and I wave at her.

Hey Shauna!" I yell and she gives me a hug.

Hi Onee-chan!" she says and I blush.

Shauna started calling me 'Onee-chan' after the battle we had against her Chespin and my Hikaru. I won and she said that I had a somewhat, big sister facade so she called me Onee-chan from that day. Which was yesterday.

Shauna, I told you not to call me that!" I exclaim and Shauna grins.

Fine." she says mocking attitude and I sigh.

The door to my house opens and out walks Umbreon and my mom.

Your leaving?" My mom asks, sleepily and I panic.

M-mom?! W-why are y-you up?" I stutter and she shakes her head.

Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't you know you can't sneak away from your mother?" She says and I sweat drop.

uh..." I stall and she sighs

geez..." she looks at my friends and smiles.

Oh! are these your friends?" She says and Simran gives me an incredulous look.

I nod.

Nice to meet you! I'm Crystal! Chelsea's mom." my mom says, warmly and they all smile.

Hi! i'm Shauna!" said Shauna, who grins.

I'm Simran!" said Simran, who bows.

I-I'm Trevor..." said Trevor, quietly.

I'm Tierno." said Tierno, who points to himself.

And I'm Calem. Pleasure to meet you." said Calem, giving her a smile.

She gives Calem a look and my eyebrows knit together.

Well, nice to meet you all." my mom says and she hands me Umbreon.

Umbreon was not a ordinary Umbreon. Umbreon was a shiny. She it had the blue strips instead of the yellow strips. But it still had the red eyes instead of the yellow eyes. Plus, Umbreon learned every type of attack their was. From dark to fairy! Every single type. Every single move.

Umbreon? You wanted to come with me?" I ask and Umbreon tiredly nods.

Umbre... on!" (yeah... I do!) Umbreon grins and I smile.

Ok then!" I pick up Umbreon and rest her on the top of my head, like mom does.

Thanks mom" ithank and mom shakes her head.

Oh, and one more thing..." she puts a glove over my hand. It has a circle cut out in the middle to fit my gem.

Thanks mom." I thank my mom and she smiles.

No prob. Well I better get going!" my mom lets go of my hand. She walk back inside the house and closes the door.

Ok! we should get going." I say and they all nod.

Shauna, Simran, Tierno and Trevor in the front, talking and Me plus Calem, having a conversation.

Are you ok?" Calem asks me and I look at him, weirdly.

Why wouldn't I be?" I ask and he shrugs.

I dunno... you looked at bit sad..." he says and I giggle.

Of course I was! I was leaving my family for how long..." I say and look in front of me.

But... I'm really excited to do this!" I exclaim and I look back at him, smiling.

It's oughta be fun." I say and its his turn to stare at me, weirdly.

What?" I ask and he shakes his head, chuckling.

You really are weird..."he laughs and I blush.

S-shut up!" I stutter and he laughs even harder.

Eventually, I join in.

the four of them in the front, looks back and stares at us.

We laugh at their expressions and Simran sighs.

Kids..." she mutters and we walk all the way to route one.

….

….

….

ok! Calem, we get it!" Shauna pouts and I giggle.

We know Calem... you're a great trainer. Please stop." I sigh and he gets out of the tall grass, giving me a hurt look.

Meany..." he mumbles and I giggle again.

So far I only caught a Fetchling, which I though was pretty good.

Ok! hey Chels. I wanna battle you." Simran blurts out at I stare at her, with wide eyes.

W-what?!" I stutter and she grins.

Yup! You heard me! You and Umbreon against me and my pokemon, Snivy." she says and she throws out her Pokeball.

Out comes a Snivy and I gasp.

My mom has a Snivy to!" I exclaim.

Great." She says, flatly and I frown.

Fine! Just don't start crying when I win." I tease.

Umbreon!" I shout and Umbreon jumps off from my head.

_OK! c'mon! Let's do this!" _Umbreon exclaims and I grin.

**(A/N: yeah, I know. I put the PKMN's cry before but I got tired of doing day soooo yeah.) :P**

ok! Umbreon, Tackle!" I command. Umbreon charges at Snivy and slams its body into the small Pokemon.

GRA!" Snivy cries out and holds it ground.

Good! Snivy, use vine whip!" simran commands. Vines shoot out from Snivy's body and ties Umbreon up.

I smirk, devilishly.

Perrrrrrfect" I purr and glare at Simran, like a crazy person.

Hehehehe! I was hoping you'd do that..." I grin, devilishly. My gem on my hand glows a bright red and I feel my body heat rise up. But I suppress the feeling.

UMBREON. FLAMETHROWER!" I scream and flame shoots out from her mouth, scorching Snivy.

After the flames clear, Snivy was on the floor, knocked out.

Snivy!" simran exclaims. She returns Snivy to it's pokeball and gasps.

H-how d-did y-your Umbreon use a f-fire type m-move?!" she stutters, shocked.

I grin, calming down.

Umbreon isn't ordinary. She's much worse than a regular pokemon." I snicker.

Simran sighs and Calem stares at me in awe.

Holy... shit..." he mutters and I grin again.

Fine... you win... i'm going to go heal Snivy now." she runs off.

Dang, Chels! Didn'y know you were that good!" Shauna exclaims and I smile.

Thank you!" I exclaim and look at Calem.

Ready?" I ask and he shakes his head.

N-no thanks!" he stutters and I giggle.

Oh? scared?" I tease and he shakes his head.

Nope! I just don't wanna ge smoked like Simi did..." he explains and I laugh.

ok. lets go catch some pokemon, shall we?" I hold out a hand for Shauna and Cslem to take.

Shauna takes my hand, happily. While Calem hesitates.

C'mon!" I exclaim and Calem smiles, blushing.

Geez... such a little kid..." he teases and I pout like a five year-old.

I am not!" I whine and he chuckles.

Point proven." he snickers, pulling my cheeks.

Staph!" I wail.

He stops and everyone laughs.

_What a weird partner I have..." _Hikaru mumbles and I grin.

Yup!" I beam and she sighs.

_Geez..." _Hikaru sighs.

I knew. That this, right here.

Was the start of a wonderful adventure.

* * *

**Crystal POV.**

After Chelsea left, I went back upstairs, into me and N's bed and snuggled up besides him.

I felt him move around and a pair of strong hands go around my waist.

Morning..." N say's, tiredly and I smile.

Morning love." I whisper, softly and he pecks me on the cheek.

Chelsea left already." I whisper and he opens his green eyes.

What?! Is she safe?" he asks, urgently.

I laugh. "she went with Umbreon. So I'm sure that she's fine." I say and he calms down.

ok..." he says, closing his eyes again.

Guess whose coming..." I whisper in his ear and he stares at me.

Who?" he asks, tiredly.

May, Drew, Bianca and Cheren." I whisper and the corners of his mouth twitches.

Is that right?" he asks and I nod.

Yup." I grin and he smiles, pulling me closer to his bare chest.

Then I guess we have to make them feel welcomed." he mumbles, muffled by my hair.

I smile. "yeah." I say and wrap my arms around him.

He moves his head off my head and looks me directly in the eyes.

We both lean in.

I kiss him and he kisses me back.

This kiss was full of passion. But it was soft.

I feel tears fall down from my eyes.

With his free hand, he wipes my tears away and cups my cheek. Kissing me harder.

We pull apart, gasping for air.

I love you." I mumble.

He hugs me tighter. "i love you to." he says and we cuddle.

My queen." he mumbles and I smile, tears still running down from my cheek.

My king... I love you." I repeat and snuggle closer to him, if that was possible.

My love was back. I couldn't be happy.

If only Chelsea and Blu was here...

* * *

**me: OK! I absolutely LOVe this chappy~~~~~~ *swoons***

**ciel: so cheesy...**

**Me: Shut up! I love N ok?! **

**Ciel: *sweatdrops* ok! Well...**

**Me: that was Chapter 2 for Pokemon X and Y! I might do a story about Crystal and N's passt, y'all ok with that?**

**N: sure... why not...**

**James: sis, you're so cheesy...**

**Me: *pouts* whateverrrrrrrrrr. Ok! Bye! R&R plzzzzzzzzzz I really would like to hear on what you have to say for this chappy and if you want me to do another a story. See ya then!**

**p.s I might not update for a while couse i'm going somewhere. But i'll try!**


End file.
